Dark Child I: The legacy is born
by DavidxEmber
Summary: 16 years ago, Raven left the Teen Titans and Jump City. Now her and her daughter Jayda are back, and the Titans are now a family again. But the others are still curious about why she left... And will Jayda follow in her mother's footsteps...? 7 OC's
1. Prolouge

***Prolouge***

Raven was scared. More scared then she'd ever been in her entire life.

A child. A child was growing inside of her. Garfield's child.

She knew it was true; she was two months late and staring at three positive pregnancy tests.

She had to leave. She knew she'd be able to use Beast Boy's powers because of their unborn child.

So, while the others did their thing, she packed up her things and left.

She wrote the words _"Goodbye. I love you." _on a piece of paper for them.

* * *

><p>She left Jump, and went to New York. She changed her name to Rachel. Rachel Roth.<p>

She dressed in jeans, a long sleeved loose fitting black shirt, and her boots.

She kept her cloack and leotard in a chest. She bought a house, and kept the chest in the basement.

As her child grew, she prayed to Azar the infant wouldn't be green!

When she was 6 months pregnant, she learned her and Beast Boy were going to have a daughter.

Her name was going to be Jayda Logan Roth.

* * *

><p>Jayda was born exactly 13 weeks later at midnight in Raven's house.<p>

She had pale gray skin, viloet hair, and dark green eyes. She was a very beautiful child.

Especially in her mother's eyes. A few hours later, Raven went to the hospital to make sure Jayda was healthy.

She was. On her third birthday, Jayda turned into a chipmunk. But instead of being green, she was blue.

A few weeks later, Raven decided to move to Texas until Jayda could control her powers.

* * *

><p>Four years later, Jayda asked about her father. So Raven answered all her questions.<p>

After that, Raven told her about Azarath and Arella, her Grandmother.

She taught her how to control her emotions, and gave her her own meditation mirror.

A few months later, she met her emotions. They scared her. Especially Happy.

* * *

><p>On her 15th birthday, Raven and Jayda moved back to Jump.<p>

By that time, Jayda was wearing the samething her mother was 16 years ago.

Except it was black.


	2. Chapter 1

***One***

"I _hate_ you. What was _wrong_ with Texas?" Jayda growled, arms crossed in a pout.

Usually she wore the blackened version of her mother's old outfit, but today she was wearing a long sleeved shirt, a loose, long flowing skirt, and ballet flats. All were black.

It had been three weeks since Raven told her daughter they were moving back to Jump City, and two days since they'd left Texas.

Jayda was not happy about the move, and had proven it to her mother by complaining about it for the past 21 days, nine hours, and 17 minutes of their lives.

"Honey, you'll like Jump; I did." Raven kept telling her daughter.

Jayda huffed, resting her head on her arm as she stared out the window.

Her long, black, curly, and extremely untamable hair was once again in her face.

Actually, Raven couldn't think of a time when Jayda's hair _wasn't _in her face!

"... I still hate you." Jayda huffed again.

"_Jayda Logan Roth..."_ Raven growled.

"And why are we _driving _there! Why can't we _fly _there? Or even _teleport_!" Jayda yelped.

"Let's just try to be a _normal _family okay Jayda?" Raven yelped.

"Normal! Look at us! You decided to run away instead of telling dad he knocked you up, giving me an _abnormal_ childhood!" Jayda cried.

"_Abnormal_! Hello! Does "Daughter of the Devil" ring _any _bells?" Raven screamed, refering to herself.

"I hate you." Jayda hissed.

"So I've heard..." Raven sighed.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Raven said, parking the car.<p>

"Nice... An apartment building..." Jayda scoffed.

"No. It's a loft. Two stories actually. And the second story is all yours." Raven corrected her daughter.

"Can I paint it the way _I _want it?" Jayda asked. Raven nodded.

"Oh yay!" Jayda gushed, hugging her mother.

Raven smiled, it was the first hug she'd gotten from Jayda in almost a month...

"Here's your key. Third floor, 3F." Raven said, giving her the key.

Jayda snatched the key and ran of like a bullet, her mom smiling as she watched her.

* * *

><p>When Jayda entered the loft, her jaw dropped to the floor! It was beautiful!<p>

Just the living room was bigger then half their old house!

The walls were a dark cream color, and the carpet was pure white.

Their furniture was already moved in, and it made Jayda fell like she was at home.

Jayda saw the dark staircase and ran straight up it, wanting to see her part of the loft.

When she got up the steps, she arrived at a hallway.

The floor was the same pure white color as the living room.

The walls were a dark forest green color, just like Jayda's eyes.

At the end of the hallway was a window, painted black, and three doors along the walls.

Jayda walked towards the first door, opening it.

It was a bathroom. the walls were black, and the floor was a gray stone.

There was a shower, claw foot tub, a toilet, and a double sink and counter.

Jayda closed the door, and checked out the next room.

The walls were a dark teal colored, with black ceiling and carpet.

Jayda gasped, a hand over her mouth.

"You like?" Raven questioned, standing in the doorway.

"Yes! Oh my God! Yes!" Jayda cried.

"I am glad. The third room you can use for an art or music room. I'm actually planning to get the walls sound proof so I don't hear you playing the guitar or piano." Raven chuckled.

Jayda blushed darkly, a soft smile on her face.

"Hey mom? I'm hungry. Where's a good place to eat?" Jayda asked.

"I know just the place."


	3. Chapter 2

***Two***

Raven had taken Jayda to the same pizza place that she and the other Titans had gone to 16 years earlier.

"Mom this place is really cool!" Jayda gushed. Raven smiled.

"Where's the bathroom?" Jayda asked.

"Should be in the back. Meet me up at the roof ok?" Raven called.

* * *

><p>When Raven reached the roof, her eyes went wide.<p>

Eating pizza and having a blast... Were the Tiatns.

But it wasn't just Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

Raven could clearly see Jinx, Kid Flash, Bumble Bee sitting with them, along with five other teens.

Raven stared at them quietly, until Cyborg and BB noticed her.

"Yo! Private party!" Cyborg hollered, eating pizza.

Beast Boy stared at her curiously. Raven just gave him a soft smile.

Beast Boy gasped loudly.

"Raven?" He yelped. Raven's smile grew bigger.

Beast Boy ran over to her and hugged her tightly, just like he did when she defeated her father almost 20 years before.

"Raven!" Starfire cried, flying over to her.

She also hugged Raven tightly.

"... Okay guys. I missed you too." Raven said, her face begining to turn purple.

The two of them let her go and they all walked back to the others.

"Jeez Raven! It's been years!" Jinx cried, her hair and eyes still a bright pink.

"Yep. 16 actually." Raven said. She looked at the newbies. Three girls, and two boys.

One of the girls looked just like Jinx, except of having pink cat eyes, her eyes were a bright blue.

Another girl looked just like Bumble Bee. She was obviously her daughter.

The third girl had short choppy forest green hair, deep purple eyes, and ghostly pale skin.

Raven stared at her for a moment. Was she... Beast Boy's daughter? Did Jayda have a sister?

Raven shook those thoughts when one of the boys went "Who's that?"

Raven turned her head and saw Jayda, an eye brow raised.

Starfire flew over to her quickly.

"Who are you? What's your favorite color? What planet are you from? Do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked, an inch from Jayda's face.

"God mom." The same boy groaned under his breath.

"Jayda. Black. Earth. Sure?" Jayda said, akwardly.

"Eeee! Yay!" Starfire cried, hugging her.

"Ooh... Mom!" Jayda chocked out, unable to breathe.

"Okay Star! Let Jayda go!" Raven smiled. Starfire dropped the girl, staring at her friend oddly.

The pink haired girl zoomed over to Jayda.

"Hey. I'm Pheonix." She smiled, extending her hand to help Jayda up.

"Jayda. Cool eyes." Jayda commented.

"Thanks! I'm brother Calvin's are just like em, except they're pink- like my hair." She giggled.

"Hey!" Calvin yelped, standing up.

Jayda and Pheonix walked back to the table.

"This is Lexi, Esme, and Brandyn." Pheonix said.

"Hey." Lexi smiled, sitting by Bumble Bee.

"Whoa... You two look alike." Jayda said.

"Of course! I get my looks from my mom." Lexi smiled, laughing.

"And obviously greenie here is Esmerelda." Brandyn, Starfire's son, joked, messing with her hair.

"She's also Calvin's girlfriend of two years." Lexi said.

"Which I find odd. He can stay with the same girl for two years, but he can't even get a C average in school." Pheonix sighed.

"Okay, I got two rules for you. One, don't make fun of my hair. Two, don't call me Esmerelda. It's Esme." Esme said, looking at Jayda.

Jayda nodded, understanding.

"Mom, are they the reason you left?" Jayda asked.

"Mom?" The adults yelped.

"Yes, I'm a mom. So? And no Jayda, _you're _the reason I left." Raven corrected.

"I thought I was the reason we came back...?" Jayda said.

"That too." Raven groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"You and BB actually have something in common." Robin said.

Raven looked at Esme, then at Beast Boy.

"I kinda figured she was your's Garfield." Raven joked. Jayda tensed slightly.

_Was the green guy really... Her dad...? _

Raven had always told her her dad's name was Garfield. And that he could turn into animals.

But was this really him...?


	4. Chapter 3

***Three***

"You and Jayda should come back to the tower!" Kid Flash said, as they all ate pizza.

"It's still standing?" Raven cried.

"What's the tower?" Jayda cried.

"It's this really cool tower shaped like a T. It's where we all live." Brandyn said.

Brandyn looked just like Robin, except with Starfire's green eyes.

"Ohh... Cool. Can we mom?" Jayda begged.

"Alright. But we gotta get home by ten." Raven said.

"Yay!" Jayda grinned. Brandyn chuckled.

"So do you guys have powers too?" Jayda asked. They all nodded.

"Me and my dad can turn into animals. Wanna see?" Esme said. Jayda nodded.

Esme and Beast Boy got up, standing a few meters away.

Both standing perfectly still, they each turned into a wolf.

One was green, the other was a stark white color.

Jayda watched with amazment. So that was her dad. And Esme was her sister.

* * *

><p>The other Titans all went back to the tower, Raven and Jayda following them.<p>

"Shit this place is huge." Jayda said.

"Jayda!" Raven yelped. Her daughter blushed deeply.

"... Sorry." She said, rolling her eyes, annoyed by her mother's reaction.

"C'mon. I'll give you a tour." Brandyn said, giving her a hand. He was about four feet above the ground.

Jayda took his hand, and flew threw out the tower with him.

During the tower, something caught Jayda's eyes. A door.

She let go of Brandyn's hand and flew toward it, stopping infront of it.

On it, in bold capital letters, read _RAVEN_. She stared at it confussed.

"Why does this have my mom's name on it?" Jayda questioned, turning to Brandyn.

"It was your mom's room- before she left." He explained, opening it.

Jayda entered the room curiously.

The room had a bed, a dresser, a desk, and several book shelves covered with books.

"We haven't touched it in 16 years. Only time we come in here is every other Sunday to dust it." Brandyn said.

"And you've been doing this for 16 years?" Jayda asked. Brandyn nodded.

"We each get a month. My month is Febraury." Brandyn said.

"Cool." Jayda said, walking towards the desk. She saw many sketches.

She gasped at how great they were. It was as if they were photographs.

"Who... Who drew these?" Jayda mumbled, pointing to the drawings.

"Your mom. Most of the drawings are probably of Esme's dad." Brandyn said.

"All these years I thought I was the only creative one in the family..." Jayda scoffed.

She shook her head, unbelieved that her mother basically lied to her her whole life.

"So you can draw?" Brandyn asked, curious. Jayda nodded.

"And play the guitar... And piano." Jayda said.

"Your mom teach you?" Jayda shook her head.

"Taught myself." She said.

* * *

><p>"So what powers do you have?" Lexi asked, when Jayda and Brandyn got back to the main room.<p>

"Just the powers my mom has." Jayda said, lying through her teeth.

"Oh cool. You should train with us sometime." Pheonix grinned.

"Train?" Jayda questioned her new friends.

"Yeah, we practice learning our powers. That way when our parents retire-"

"If they ever do." Esme groaned, interrupting Calvin.

"They will. We'll take their place." Calvin continued.

"We heard stories about your mom fighting, we could use you on the team." Brandyn said, a hand on Jayda's shoulder.

"O-okay. Depends on what my mom says though. But I don't think she'll mind." Jayda said.

"I won't mind what?" Raven asked, her, Jinx, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy entering the room.

Jayda's eyes narrowed angrilly. She flew over to her mother, only inches from her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you could draw?" She questioned. All Raven could do was studder.

"Can I train with them tomorrow? Please mommy! Please!" Jayda begged. Raven sighed.

"... Fine." She groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Eeee! Yay!" Jayda yelled, hugging her mother, no longer mad at her.


	5. Chapter 4

***Four***

At eleven, Jayda and Raven said goodbye and flew back to their loft.

When they got there, Jayda turned to her mother, a curious look on her face.

"Beast Boy is my dad?" She asked. Raven nodded.

"And Esme is my sister...?" She asked. Raven nodded again.

"... Is Esme _your_ daughter?" Jayda asked, curiously.

Both Esme and Raven had deep purple eyes, and ghostly pale skin.

"No. She's not. I only had one child with _anyone _and that child's you." Raven said.

"Oh okay. So who's her mom?" Jayda asked. Raven shrugged.

"When I left, I didn't know the other's were also going to be parents. I thought I was the only knocked up Titan." Raven said.

"Ohh..." Jayda said, before her and her mother went to bed.

* * *

><p>Jayda woke up at five in the morning, her mother still asleep.<p>

She got dressed in her leotard, boots, and cloak, before brushing her hair.

"Oh my Azar! Why did I get wild curly hair?" Jayda hissed.

Once her hair was done, she put on eye liner and mascara, and flew out the window towards Titans Tower.

She got there by the time the sun was rising. She sat on the roof, waiting.

Esme was the first to arrive. She stared at Jayda, before she quickly recognized her.

She ran up to her new friend.

"You look different." Esme said, sitting next to her.

"This is what I usually wear when I'm practicing my powers, everywhere else I wear that skirt." Jayda said.

"Cool. C'mon let's train while we wait for the others." Esme said, grabbing Jayda's wrist.

* * *

><p>The sisters (this was still unknown to Esme and the others) trained for a good two hours before they were greeted by Beast Boy.<p>

"Hey girls." He said, walking up to them.

"Hey dad." Esme said, smiling.

"Hey." Jayda said, stopping herself before she said _dad _as well.

"She's really good dad! We could definetly use her _and _Raven on the team!" Esme cried.

Beast Boy nodded, looking at Jayda.

"You look like your mother. All I see is her in you." He said.

"You'd be surprised what traits I got from my dad. I'm more like him then mom." Jayda said, as she blushed.

"Want some breakfast? We've got bacon." Esme asked.

"Oh I'm a vegetarian." Jayda said, shaking her head no to the bacon part.

"Dude! I'm so telling Cy!" Beast Boy cried, excited.

"Yo Cy! Guess who's a veggie eater!" Beast Boy hollered, running back inside.

Esme and Jayda looked at eachother and laughed, before walking back inside.

* * *

><p>"How can you eat that stuff?" Cyborg yelped, as Jayda ate a plate of tofu eggs.<p>

"I've been eating this stuff since I was like seven. I seen a documentary about how burgers were made." Jayda said, a disgusted look on her face.

Actually, she only said _one _of her reasons to the Titans.

The other was her ability to turn into any animal she pleased at any given moment.

"Eww." Brandyn said. Jayda nodded.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Starfire hollered.

Raven entered, a look of relief on her face when she saw Jayda.

"Oh there you are! I was worried!" Raven said.

"Sorry. I left early; didn't want to wake you." Jayda said.

"So whatcha eating?" Raven asked.

"Tofu eggs." Jayda said. Raven stuck her tonuge out in disgust.

"Oh you _know _you want some!" Jayda laughed, chasing her mom around the room with the plate of tofu eggs.

"Eww! No! I'd rather smell Beast Boy's feet!" Raven cried, laughing as she ran across the couch.

Jayda laughed, as she stopped chasing her mother.

"More for me!" She cried, before going back to the table.

Suddenly they heard crying. This caught Raven and Jayda's attention.

Esme left the room for a moment.

When she came back she had a baby, around one, in her arms.

"Aw he's so cute! What's his name?" Jayda asked.

"Xander. He's me and Calvin's son..." Esme blushed.


	6. Chapter 5

***Five***

"You're a mom?" Jayda asked. Esme nodded.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Esme asked.

"No. You just never struck me as the kind of person who had a son." Jayda said.

"Yep. Xander here will be one next month." Esme smiled.

Jayda stared at her nephew. He had blonde hair, and purple cat eyes.

He was wearing a blue onesie with gray ankle socks.

"Where'd he get the blonde from?" Jayda asked, curiously.

"From my mom. She died when I was six..." Esme said, sad.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I never got to meet my dad. Mom still hasn't told him I exist." Jayda told Esme.

"Who _is _her dad?" Jinx said, raisng an eye brow at Raven.

"No one you know. Drunken one night stand." Raven sighed.

Unknown to her daughter, she was somewhat telling the truth.

Her and Beast Boy where completely hammered when Jayda was concieved.

"Oh." Jinx said.

"Hey, can we go to the mall?" Pheonix asked, begging her mother. Jinx sighed.

"I. Don't. Care." She huffed, arms crossed.

"Sweet!" Pheonix cried, before grabbing Brandyn and Jayda's wrist, running off.

"Whoa!" They heard Jayda yelp.

* * *

><p>The six teens arrived at the mall. Jayda stared at it in awe.<p>

"This place, is the size of my old town!" Jayda cried.

"Okay, split up, meet back at noon for lunch." Calvin said.

Calvin, Esme, and Xander went one way, Pheonix and Lexi the other.

Leaving Brandyn and Jayda alone.

"So... Wanna catch a movie?" Brandyn asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure." Jayda said, biting her bottom lip, fighting back a blush.

The two teens walked toward the movie theater, chatting the whole time.

* * *

><p>"What's your dad like?" Jayda asked.<p>

Her and Brandyn stood in line to buy tickets.

The only semi interesting movie available was Superman.

"He's... Okay. I guess... I bit over demanding though. He always wants me to be the best. At everything." Brandyn sighed.

"Well that's what you get when your dad's the _"Boy Wonder"_ Brandyn." Jayda smiled.

"Yeah. What's your middle name?" Brandyn asked, curiously.

"It's embarressing. You don't wanna know." Jayda said, shaking her head.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Brandyn told her.

"Logan." Jayda said, staring at Brandyn's deep green eyes.

"Cool. That's Esme's last name." Brandyn said. Jayda chuckled.

"So what's your middle name?" Jayda asked, hands on her hips, an eye brow raised.

"Kyle. Brandyn Kyle Grayson." Brandyn chuckled.

"Jayda Logan Roth. Nice to meet you." She smirked, extending her hand.

Brandyn gladdly shook it.

* * *

><p>"Do me a favor, don't mention my middle name to anyone." Jayda said, as they left the movie theater.<p>

"Why?" Brandyn asked.

"Just to avoid akward questions from the others. Imagine Beast Boy asking my mom why I was basically named after him." Jayda said.

"We've got ten minutes to get to the food court, c'mon!" Brandyn said, grabbing Jayda's wrist before racing off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the tower, Raven was meditating with Starfire and Jinx.<p>

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos." Raven breathed in and out calmly.

"She's just like him." Jinx said.

"Who's like who?" Raven asked, opening an eye.

"Jayda's like BB." Jinx answered.

"How?" Starfire questioned.

"Well they both like tofu." Jinx said.

"That's it? Wow." Raven said ina monotone, rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up Rae!" Jinx snapped.


	7. Chapter 6

***Six***

It had been two weeks since Jayda and Raven moved back to Jump City.

Her, Brandyn, Pheonix, and Esme were now really close.

Calvin and Lexi? Not so much. But they tolerated her.

School started in only two weeks, and Jayda was excited.

She'd be going to the same school as Brandyn and the others.

* * *

><p>Jayda was in the second room upstairs.<p>

Her guitar was in her lap, and she was strumming a tone.

_Been seein' to much of you lately_  
><em>And you're starting to get on my nerves.<em>  
><em>This is exactly what happened last time and it's not what we deserve<em>  
><em>It's a, it's a waste of my time lately.<em>  
><em>And I'm running out of words.<em>  
><em>If it's really meant to be than you can find a way to see<em>

_Maybe you should just shut up_  
><em>Even when it gets tough<em>  
><em>Baby 'cause this is love.<em>  
><em>And you know when push comes to shove<em>  
><em>It's gonna take the both of us<em>  
><em>Baby, this is love<em>  
><em>Baby, this is love<em>  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>Love<em>

_It's really great to be with you_  
><em>This is how I spend my life<em>  
><em>But I'm capable of taking care of myself<em>  
><em>So if you fuck this up than go take a hike<em>  
><em>It's a waste of my time<br>Shakin' it up,  
>Goin' out to search if it's really meant to be<em>  
><em>Then you could find a way to see<em>

_Maybe you should just shut up_  
><em>Even when it gets tough<em>  
><em>Baby 'cause this is love.<em>  
><em>And you know when push comes to shove<em>  
><em>It's gonna take the both of us<em>  
><em>Baby, this is love<em>  
><em>Baby, this is love<em>

_You and me_  
><em>We can both start over<em>  
><em>Just the two of us<em>  
><em>We can get a little closer<em>

_So follow me_  
><em>Honestly<em>  
><em>And you will see - Yeah<em>

_Maybe you should just shut up_  
><em>Even when it gets tough<em>  
><em>Baby 'cause this is love.<em>  
><em>And you know when push comes to shove<em>  
><em>It's gonna take the both of us<em>  
><em>Baby, this is love<em>  
><em>Baby, this is love<em>

_Maybe you should just shut up_  
><em>Even when it gets tough<em>  
><em>Baby 'cause this is love.<em>  
><em>And you know when push comes to shove<em>  
><em>It's gonna take the both of us<em>  
><em>Baby, this is love<em>  
><em>Baby, this is love<em>  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>Love<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Jayda...?" Brandyn said, walking up to her in the hallway of the Tower.<p>

"Yes Brandyn?" Jayda replied.

"Do you... I don't know..." Brandyn trailed off.

"Wanna go out?" Jayda finished for him. Brandyn blushed.

"... uh yeah. I mean if you want too!" Brandyn said quickly.

"I'd love too." Jayda said, kissing Brandyn's lips, before turning and walking the opposite direction.

Brandyn watched as she turned the corner.

"Yes!" he grinned.

* * *

><p>"Up Jayda. Get up." Raven groaned, pulling the covers off her daughter.<p>

"No! M-mom!" Jayda groaned, buring her face into her pillow.

"First. Day. Of. School!" Raven groaned.

"I don't care! Wanna sleep!" jayda yelled.

"You'll get to see Brandyn." Raven taunted.

"I'm up!" Jayda yelped, running to her closet.

She grabbed some clothes, and raced to her bathroom.

Raven laughed at her daughter's silliness.

Unlike Raven, Jayda could experience emotion.

Just not a whole lot of it at one time.


	8. Chapter 7

***Seven***

Jayda flew to the Tower, her black bag's strap resting on her shoulder.

She was wearing the same thing she did when she first met the Titans.

Brandyn was waiting on the roof for his girlfriend.

"Hey!" Jayda grinned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Hey yourself." He grinned.

"So are we flying or taking the bus?" Jayda smirked.

"Flying. Duh. Everyone knows we have powers so it doesn't really matter." Brandyn shrugged.

He was about to fly away when Jayda stopped him.

"I don't want people to know about my powers..." Jayda sighed.

"... Why?" Brandyn wondered curiously.

"I just don't okay! I'll fly with you, but don't expect me to use any of my powers." Jayda said, bitting her lip.

"Okay. Hope on." Brandyn said, pointing to his back.

Jayda wrapped her legs around his waist, and Brandyn flew off towards Jump City High School.

* * *

><p>Brandyn stopped infront of the school. Esme, Pheonix and the others were waiting for them.<p>

"Why didn't you fly?" Lexi asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"I want to try and be as "_normal_" as possible here." Jayda explained.

"Cool! C'mon and let's get your schedule!" Pheonix grinned, grabbing her arm.

"Pheonix!" Jayda yelped, as her friend dragged her into the school.

Calvin laughed at his sisters wildness.

* * *

><p>"So what's it like dating Brandyn?" Pheonix asked.<p>

"It's nice." Jayda smiled, as her and Pheonix got their schedules.

"Awesome. Give me your schedule." Pheonix said, as she took a yellow highlighter out of her bag.

"Okay?" Jayda muttered giving it to her.

Pheonix read both schedules carefully, and highlighted three classes.

"Classes we have together?" Jayda asked, getting her schedule back.

Pheonix nodded happilly. Jayda smirked, as they went to find their lockers.

* * *

><p>The adults were all at home, doing random things.<p>

Jinx was bouncing Xander on her lap, as Kid Flash (or "_Flash_" as he perfered to be called, though he was only called that by citizens and when him and Jinx were... Well... ;) watched tv beside his wife.

Cyborg was fixing his car with Bumble Bee, Robin (Nightwing) was training, and Starfire was out shopping.

And while Beast Boy (Changeling to a few) was cooking himself tofu dogs, Raven was exploring the tower.

She looked at the photos on the walls in the hallway.

Most of them were the teens when they were babies and kids.

But one photo caught Raven's eyes.

It was a picture of Esme, maybe three years old, with a blonde haired woman.

They both had the same deep purple eyes. The woman was around 28 maybe 29 years old.

She had soft white blonde hair that had curly ringlets in it, pale white skin, and a small diamond nose ring.

She looked like Terra, but Raven knew she wasn't.

"Her name was Evalynn." Nightwing said, startling Raven. Raven clutched her heart, turning to look at him.

"BB met her a few weeks before you left. Esme was concieved less then two months later." Nightwing continued to explain,.

He walked up to Raven, and was now standing beside her.

"He loved her. More then he did Terra!" Nightwing continued.

"That's a lot of love." Raven said. Nightwing nodded.

"Yeah. She was normal just like me. We didn't meet her until she was in labor with Esmerelda."

"She's beautiful. How... How'd she die?" Raven asked.

"... Slade killed her. But he wasn't aiming for her." He sighed, looking down.

"Who was he aiming for?" Raven asked.

"Esme."


	9. Chapter 8

***Eight***

Brandyn and Jayda were walking down the halls of their school, on their way to the only class they had together.

Brandyn squeezed her hand hard, stopping suddenly.

"Ow what?" Jayda hissed.

"See the brunette? That's Sarah. She's got a major crush on me and she's the school bitch..." Brandyn muttered.

Jayda scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon you big baby!" She said, dragging him to class.

"Hi Brandyn!" Sarah said in a flirty voice, waving at him.

"H-hi Sarah!" Brandyn studdered, him and Jayda walking passed her.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about Evalynn." Raven said softly, standing beside Garfield.<p>

"Thanks. Can't believe it's been almost ten years..." He sighed.

"Nine years since I've been on a date. That's sad!" He scoffed.

"I can _top _that!" Raven smirked, sitting on the counter next to him.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" He dared.

"Okay. Last date I was on? I wasn't even four months pregnant with Jayda!" Raven said.

"Damn... Maybe we should go out. I mean as friends." Garfield said.

"Sure. I'd like it." Raven blushed.

* * *

><p>"That was horrible." Jayda said, coming home, colapsing onto the couch.<p>

Her mother smiled at her, making dinner.

Jayda glanced at the clock on the table. 5:40.

"Why are we eating so early?" Jayda asked.

"I'm not; you are." Raven said.

Jayda sat up, shocked.

"Who?" She asked. Raven glared at her daughter.

"Dad?" Jayda questioned.

"No shit sherlock." Raven scoffed.

"And you're having speghetti. I'll be leaving at six." Raven said.

"Okay. What time will you be home?" Jayda asked.

"Don't know. I'll call you when I'm on my way home." Raven said.

"Okay." Jayda said.

* * *

><p>Garfield arrived at exactly 6:10.<p>

Jayda answered the door, the chain still in the lock.

"Uh hey Jayda. Is your mom here?" Garfield asked his daughter.

"Yes. She's in the bathroom. She'll be out in a second." Jayda said.

"Sweet. Can I come in?" Garfield asked.

"... No." Jayda said, closing the door in his face.

"Jayda! That better not have been Beast Boy!" Garfield heard Raven yelp.

"I'm sorry. She's a brat." Raven said, opening the door.

Garfield chuckled.

"It's okay. Esme is the same way when it comes to anyone on Evalynn's side of the family." He said, as they left.

* * *

><p>By 6:30, Jayda had eaten, showered, and was now completely bored.<p>

She picked up the house phone, and dialed Brandyn's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Brandyn said, out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Jayda asked.

"Oh hey Jayda. Yeah I'm fine! Just running from my mother. She wants to go shopping..." Brandyn groaned.

"Sounds like she wanted a daughter." Jayda giggled.

"Yeah..." Brandyn sighed.

"Hey while you're hiding from her, you should come over." Jayda suggested.

"Won't your mom mind?" Brandyn asked.

"No. She's out having dinner with BB. If it goes well she won't be back until nine." Jayda huffed.

"Hopefully, it won't go _extremely _well. I don't need a younger sibling." Jayda added.

"Okay I didn't need _that_ image running threw my brain." Brandyn mumbled. Jayda laughed.

"So wanna come over?" Jayda asked.

"Sure just give me ten minutes." Brandyn said.

"Bye." Jayda said, hanging up the phone, waiting for him.


	10. Chapter 9

***Nine***

Brandyn arrived exactly ten minutes later.

"Hey!" Jayda cried, kissing him.

Brandyn kissed her back, closing the door with his fist.

Jayda wrapped her arms around Brandyn's neck, both of them falling on the couch.

* * *

><p>"So where'd you go when you left?" Garfield asked Raven, as they waited for their dinner.<p>

"New York for about three years. Then Texas for twelve, then back to Jump." Raven smiled.

"It was really hard to find you. Believe me we tried." Garfield said.

"Changed my name. It's actually easier then you think." Raven said.

"What'd you change it as?" He asked.

"Rachel. Rachel Raven Roth." She said.

"That's a nice name." Garfield said, as they got their food.

* * *

><p>"Nice place. Not as nice as the tower, but nice." Brandyn said, looking around the living room.<p>

"Yeah. It's huge compared to the apartment I used to live in." Jayda said.

''Two bedroom piece of crap." She groaned, shaking her head. Brandyn chuckled.

"Could you show me around?" Brandyn asked.

"Sure." Jayda said, turning around, her butt still planted on the couch.

"We have the living room, dining room and kitchen." Jayda said, pointing to the three rooms.

"Down the hall is my mom's room and the downstairs bathroom." She continued.

"And upstairs is my room, my bathroom, and the room where I keep my entertainment in." Jayda said.

"Not what I meant by showing me around..." Brandyn said as Jayda turned back around.

Jayda laughed, sticking her tonuge out at him.

"So what kind of entertainment?" Brandyn asked.

"Key board, three electric guitars, two accustic, a clarinet, a trumpet, and a flute. Not to mention several art supplies." Jayda said.

"Damn! All those yours?" He asked, getting a nod from Jayda.

"So... I'm bored." Jayda huffed, whistling softly.

"I know something we can do." Brandyn said, kissing Jayda again.

* * *

><p>"God dinner was <em>delicious<em>!" Raven cried, as her and BB walked down the side walk.

"Yeah." He smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

She stared at him, and he quickly moved his hand.

Raven giggled, before holding his hand.

Garfield let out a sigh of relief, as they held hands, walking down the street.

"12 years." BB sighed, embarressed.

"Umm... Since... Nookie?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. Esme was three. Evalynn didn't want anymore kids. And I don't like condoms." Garfield said.

"What about birth control?" Raven said.

"Tried that, made her sick. That's how we got Esmerelda." Garfield sighed.

"That's not bad. 16 years for me." Raven said. Garfield stopped suddenly.

"Wait! It's been 16 years since...?" He yelped.

"Yep. Jayda's dad." Raven huffed. Garfield stiffled a laugh.

"Yeah yeah keep it up. It get's worst." Raven huffed.

"How!" Garfield cried.

"Three years, she suggested I find myself a street corner." Raven said, shaking her head.

"Did you...?" He asked.

"Almost did. But instead I grounded her for two months." Raven said, as they continued walking.

* * *

><p>Brandyn and Jayda layed on their backs in Jayda's bed.<p>

Both of them were panting hard and completely naked.

"If my mom finds out we'll both die." Jayda said.

"She won't. Used a condom." Brandyn said, kissing her.

Jayda laughed, kissing him back.

* * *

><p>Garfield and Raven stopped at a hotel, making out roughly.<p>

Raven unlocked the door, shoving Garfield into the room.

She slammed the door shut using her magic.

Clothes began to fly off and both of them landed on the bed.


	11. Chapter 10

***Ten***

It was now October. Jayda and Raven had been living in Jump City for three months now.

But lately, both mother and daughter had been very sick.

"You gave me the flu you bitch!" Jayda groaned, leaving her bathroom.

"Don't call me a bitch. And you gave it to me." Raven sighed.

"And quit screaming." Raven whined.

"Okay..." Jayda huffed, laying on the couch.

She started crying loudly.

"Oh baby what's wrong?" Raven asked, going to her daughter.

"I'm pregnant!" Jayda sobbed.

"What?" Raven questioned.

"I have to be! I'm throwing up, I'm cramping, and I haven't gotten a period since July!" Jayda cried.

"You can't be. You haven't..." Raven said.

"I did! When you had that date with dad!" Jayda cried.

"Alright. I'm going to the store. I'll be back later." Raven said, leaving the loft.

* * *

><p>Raven came back to the loft with two paper bags.<p>

"What's with two bags?" Jayda asked, sitting up.

"One's for you... The other's for me..." Raven sighed.

"Oh mom! You didn't!" Jayda cried.

"Oh just shut up and take the test!" Raven snapped, tossing the bag to her daughter.

Jayda got up, and levitated herself to her bathroom, while Raven did the same.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Give me my remote!" Cyborg yelled, wrestling with BB.<p>

"No! Fucking! Way! It's my turn dude!" Garfield yelped.

"Uhh men." Bumble Bee sighed, shaking her head in shame at her husband.

"Oh let him have some fun!" Flash cried, him and Calvin making a huge three foot long sandwhich.

"That's disgusting dad." Pheonix said, holding Xander.

She watched as her dad and brother put anchovies on their sandwhich.

"So's your face in the morning." Calvin snarked at his sister.

"Calvin be nice to your sister." Their dad said, still working on the sandwhich.

"Why? I'm older!" Calvin cried.

"By twelve minutes! Besides, I'm smarter!" Pheonix shot back.

"My status on facebook isn't always _single_!" Calvin said, triumphantly.

"_I didn't make dad a grandpa at 37_." Pheonix smirked, before walking away.

"Will you all please quit fightning! Last time you fought like this I went 20 years into the future!" Starfire groaned.

"Awe don't worry Star, no one on the first floor got much sleep cause Xander was crying all night." Lexi said, rubbing her eyes.

Starfire gave her a soft smile.

"So is everything okay with Jayda and Raven?" Jinx asked, entering the main room.

"They've been sick for like a week or two now." Brandyn said.

Him and Esme were watching Cyborg and BB wrestle for the remote control.

"Ohh... Are they okay?" Jinx asked.

"Dunno." Nightwing shrugged.

"I think Jayda's gonna dump me..." Brandyn said, saddly.

Everyone instantly stopped why they were doing, turning to look at Brandyn.

"Why?" Nightwing asked his son.

"We don't talk much. And when we _do _talk, all we do is fight." Brandyn sighed.

"Honestly, I don't think we'll make it to Halloween." He said saddly.

"But that's in a week." Lexi said.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>"How do we tell them? How do we tell dad and Brandyn?" Jayda asked.<p>

Her mother and her sat at the dinning room table, staring at the tests.

Raven let out a sigh, picking up her test, reading the plus sign once again.

"I have no idea..." Raven sighed.

"Well we have to tell them! We're having their kids!" Jayda yelped.

Both of them winced when Jayda caused a plate to blow up and shatter.

"Oops..." Jayda said.

"Calm down. Having a baby in you makes it harder for you to control your emotions." Raven said, grabbing Jayda's shoulders.

"Okay mom. So, we've got... Two options." Jayda said.

"What are they?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.

"Tell them and stay. Or don't tell them and move away." Jayda said.

"We're telling them." Raven said.

"Why? You didn't tell dad about me and you left!" Jayda cried.

"I can't do that to him twice!" Raven screamed, eyes glowing red.

Jayda stepped back, scared of her mother.

Raven quickly turned back to normal, holding her head.

"I'm sorry Jayda." She said, looking down.

"It's okay."


	12. Chapter 11

***Eleven***

Two datys later, Jayda walked to school, her hood covering her face.

The whole walk she kept her hands on her lower stomach, fighting back tears.

She still hadn't told anyone that her and her mom were pregnant.

She also hadn't talked to Brandyn or any of her other friends either.

"Jayda! Jayda!" Brandyn yelled at his girlfriend, trying to get her attention.

Jayda turned and saw him in the air, a few yards away from her.

Brandyn flew towards her, stopping infront of Jayda.

"What's wrong? Jayda you can tell me." Brandyn said.

"No. No I can't! You won't like me anymore!" Jayda said.

_Timid_ had now taken over Jayda, though Brandyn didn't know this.

"Did you cheat?" Brandyn asked. Jayda shook her head no.

"I'm pregnant." She said, softly, almost in an unhearable whisper.

"Are you sure?" Brandyn asked.

"Yeah. Me _and _my mother are..." Jayda sighed, looking away.

"Your mom's pregnant too?" Brandyn yelped.

"Yeah. Me and Esmerelda are going to be big sisters." Jayda scoffed.

* * *

><p>"You're what!" Lexi yelped, staring at Jayda and Brandyn.<p>

"Pregnant. We're having a baby." Jayda said, looking down at her feet.

"Oh my God! Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Esme asked.

"Yes. But I need to tell it to you in private." Jayda said, frowning.

"Uh no. Whatever you need to say you can say it infront of everyone else." Esme said.

"Okay..." Jayda said, still looking down.

And with that, infront of her friends, she turned into a blue wolf.

Esme gasped, stepping back.

"You're my... Sister?" Esme cried.

Jayda turned back to normal, giving her sister a sad nod.

"Holy... Shit!" Esme cried.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Calvin asked.

"My mom... She made me not tell anyone. But..." Jayda sighed.

"But what?" Pheonix asked, hands on her hips.

"She's pregnant _too_." Jayda answered.

"Dad?" Esme asked. Jayda nodded.

"Question, who's older?" Brandyn asked, looking at the two sisters.

"When's your birthday?" Esme asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"April 16. You?" Jayda asked.

"June 7. Guess you're older." Esme smiled, sniffling.

Jayda hugged her sister, as Esme hugged her back.

* * *

><p>Raven paced back and forth across the tower, the adults sitting on the couch infront of her.<p>

"Raven, whatever it is we won't judge you." Starfire said to her friend.

"Yes you will... I'm going to die." Raven said. The others gasped.

"No. No you're not." Jinx said, not believing it.

"But I am. People from Azarath don't live very long. No one has ever lived past 40!" Raven cried.

"So how old are you?" Cyborg questioned.

"... 39. And my birthday is in eight months." Raven said saddened.

"Do you know _how _you're going to die?" Nightwing questioned, an eye brow raised.

Raven nodded.

"Okay. How?" Bumble Bee asked.

"I'm going to die giving birth." Raven told them all.

"You're pregnant?" Flash yelped, jaw hitting the floor. Raven nodded.

"Umm..." Beast Boy trailed off, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes." Raven said.

"How do you...?" He asked. Raven glared at him.

"Oh yeah..." He trailed off, blushing.

"Do you want us to mention to Jayda you're going to die?" Cyborg asked.

"No. She doesn't need to know..." Raven said.

* * *

><p>Jayda's friends knew she and her mother were pregnant.<p>

But their parents only knew of _Raven's_ pregnancy.

They also didn't know that Garfield Mark Logan was about to have _three _kids.

"I can't believe you to are having a baby!" Starfire cried, hugging Raven and Beast Boy.

"Yeah. We can't either Star..." Beast Boy choked out.

"Titans! Trouble!" Nightwing cried.

"Who is it...?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Slade."

* * *

><p>The Titans flew towards downtown to stop Slade.<p>

Actually, the parents flew to fight him.

The kids flew to watch their parents kick his ass.

"Who's Slade?" Jayda questioned, turning to her sister.

"He's a really bad guy." Clavin sighed, shaking his head.

"He killed my mother." Esme said, showing no emotion.

"I'm sorry." Jayda said. Esme continued on.

"He was aiming for me. He wanted to hurt dad, by killing me." Esme said.

"But instead he got mother." She sighed.

Suddenly something happened. Jayda's eyes turned white.

Slade was standing in the middle of the road, staring right at her.

Jayda started walking towards him, eyes still white.

It was as if she were in some sort of trance.

"No!" Raven cried, her hands glowing black.

"Jayda! Stop!" Nightwing yelped.

Jayda was a foot away from Slade. He grabbed her wrist, holding on tightly.

"Aah! Let! Me! Go!" Jayda hissed, trying to free herself.

"Ahh... Trigon's blood. You're just like your father." Slade hissed, chuckling.

"He's... Not... My... Father!" Jayda screamed angrilly. Slade chuckled again.

"Father. Grandfather. What's the difference? _His blood still runs through your veins_." He growled.

As he held onto her wrists, her sleeves started to rip off, revealing the red symbols on Jayda's arms.

_The same symbols her own mother once had._

"Let her go!" Cyborg yelled, changing his arm to his cannon.

"Don't you'll hurt Jayda!" Jinx cried, stopping him.

"Message from your grandfather. _The portal shall reopen_." Slade said, before disapearing.

* * *

><p>"<em>The portal shall reopen. The portal shall reopen.<em>" Jayda muttered, sitting on a bed in the Titans infermary.

"Momma? What does that mean?" Jayda asked softly, looking at her mom. Raven sighed.

"It means Trigon's coming back to Earth. I don't know when though..." Raven explained.

"So it's not the first time?" Brandyn asked.

"No. He'll come to Earth through you, just as he did with me 20 years ago..." Raven sighed.

"Mother? Am I gonna die...?" Jayda asked, scared.

"I... I don't know baby..." Raven said. Jayda just cried into her lap.

* * *

><p>"Is there anyway we can figure out when Trigon's coming back?" Cyborg asked.<p>

Raven had just left the infermary, allowing Brandyn and Jayda to be alone.

"No. There's not. He shall come and destroy the world." Raven sighed.

"Wait? I thought you destroyed Trigon?" Beast Boy questioned.

"You can't kill something that was never alive... I just made him too weak to come back." Raven said.

Her hand rubbed her stomach, a soft smile spreading across her lips.

"Is the baby okay?" Flash asked, concerned.

"We're fine. Only six more months and she'll be born." Raven smiled.

"She? It's a girl?" Bumble Bee asked. Raven shrugged.

"Dunno. I don't like calling my children _it _before they're born." She explained.

"Oh." Bumble Bee muttered.

"Is it too early for you to see what the sex is?" Beast Boy questioned, hopeful.

Raven shrugged, not entirely sure.

"Wanna find out?" Cyborg asked. Raven nodded, giving him a smile.

* * *

><p>"Momma? When will these marks go away?" Jayda groaned.<p>

"I don't know Jayda." Raven said, laying on her back.

She lifted up her shirt, allowing Cyborg to do the ultra sound.

"Is everything okay?" Jayda asked.

"Yes honey. Just wanna see if we can tell what it is yet." Raven smiled, holding BB's hand.

"Hmm... The baby's developing the sex organ, but I might be wrong about what it is." Cyborg said.

"Tell us anyway!" Esme cried. Cyborg nodded.

"Jayda... Esme... You two are gonna have a baby sister." Cyborg said.

Both girls gasped, happilly hugging eachother.


	13. Chapter 12

***Twelve***

"What's her name gonna be?" Esme asked.

"Don't know." Raven said, reading a book.

"Why not?" Jayda asked, just as curious as her sister.

Raven looked up from her book, glaring at them.

"Me and your father aren't going to pick a name until we are 100% sure it's a girl." Raven said.

She may have been looking at Esme, but she was talking to both of them.

"Oh. Can we go to the mall? Just me, Esme, and Xander?" Jayda asked.

"Will you be gone at least two hours?" Raven questioned.

Both sisters nodded.

"Go then." Raven said, shooing them away.

"Sweet!" Jayda grinned.

"I'll go get Xander and his diaper bag." Esme said, walking off towards her son's bedroom.

She came back with Xander on her right hip, and a baby blue diaper bag on her left shoulder.

"Bye mom!" Jayda yelled, walking out of the tower with her sister and nephew.

"Hey, before we go to the mall can I get an ultra sound? Dad and the others still don't know?" Jayda whispered in Esme's ear.

"Sure of course." Esme said.

* * *

><p>"God, I hope this "Doomsday" stuff happens <em>after <em>the babies are born." Jayda muttered.

"I hope it doesn't happen at all." Came Esme's remark.

Both girls were sitting in the waiting room at the clinic, waiting for Jayda's name to be called.

"But it is... We can't stop that." Jayda sighed.

"Actually we can. But I don't want to loose my sister." Esme said, bouncing Xander in her lap.

"Okay I'll bite. How?" Jayda asked.

"Kill the Gem, kill the portal for Trigon." Esme said saddly.

"Yeah, too bad that's probably the only way." Jayda scoffed.

"If I didn't know you, and you weren't my pregnant sister, I'd be screaming _kill the bitch_!" Esme told her.

"Gee... Thanks. Love you too little sister!" Jayda growled.

"Little sister. God! I never thought someone would ever say that too me!" Esme gleamed.

Jayda scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Jayda L Roth? The doctor may see you now." The nurse at the front desk said.

Jayda, Esme, and Xander got up, and walked to the doctor's office.

"What does the "L" stand for?" Esme asked, an eye brow raised with curiosity.

"... Logan." Jayda sighed. Esme gave her a look.

"Like... My last name?" She asked. Jayda nodded.

"Yep. I was named after dad remember?" Jayda questioned.

"Ohh yeah..." Esme mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Your baby is very healthy. 13 weeks." The doctor smiled at Jayda.<p>

All of them were in the ultra sound room, looking at Jayda and Brandyn's baby via sonogram.

"So is this your first ultra sound?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah. I found out a few weeks ago, but I just forgot to make an appointment." Jayda blushed.

"What reminded you?" Esme asked.

"My mom's ultra sound earlier." Jayda said.

"So your mom is pregnant too? When's her due date?" The doctor asked.

"... I have no idea!" Jayda laughed.

"Probably around yours." Esme said, guessing.

"Yeah probably." Jayda said, staring back at the screen.

"Hey doc? Is it too early to tell what it is?" Jayda asked softly.

"No. Let's see what you're having here..." The doctor said.

"Congratulations, you're having a girl." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Brandyn? Hey I gotta talk to you!" Jayda whispered, walking up to him in the hallway at school the next day.<p>

"Is everything okay with, you know... Guppy?" He asked.

That's what Brandyn had been calling the baby ever since he learned he was going to be a dad.

"Yeah. Guppy's fine. SHe's fine." Jayda smiled.

"She? We're having a girl?" Brandyn asked, grinning. Jayda nodded.

Brandyn picked her up and spun her around, making her squeel.

"God I love you!" He said, kissing her.


	14. Chapter 13

***Thirteen***

"So any ideas for a name?" Calvin asked Brandyn and Jayda, two days later.

"I like Cassandra, but I like it more for a middle name." Jayda said. Brandyn nodded in agreement.

"So you've got a middle name, now all you need is a first." Phoenix said, eating a chili dog.

The six friends were eating lunch in the mall's food court, discussing names for the baby.

It'd been three weeks since Raven and Jayda found out they were both pregnant.

And still the only people who knew about Jayda's pregnancy were her friends and mother.

The teens were also the only ones (besides Raven) who knew Esme's dad was also Jayda's.

"The world's gonna end... These babies won't get much of a life..." Lexi said saddly.

"Yeah. But who knows, it might not happen for another ten years." Calvin pointed out, looking on the bright side.

If there even was one for this particular situation.

"Let's not talk about it okay?" Jayda said, stealing some of her sister's chips.

"Hey!" Esme yelped, trying to steal them back. Though she failed miserably.

Jayda laughed, eating half the bag before she tossed them back to Esme.

"Gosh! Chill out _Esmerelda_!" Jayda cried, sticking her tonuge out.

"Don't call me Esmerelda!" Esme cried, face red. All her friends just laughed.

* * *

><p>Raven was not in a happy mood. She was in a very pissed and grumpy mood<p>

It probably had something to do with her pregnancy hormones.

But no one really knew why she was pissed off.

One thing was for sure though: She was taking it out on everyone _but _Xander.

She even made Beast Boy, Flash, _and _Cyborg fly _out _the window. At the same time...

"Wow. Is everything okay Rae?" Jinx asked, about two seconds after her husband flew threw the window.

"Yeah. I'm just not in the mood." Raven groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Okay, if you need me, me and Bee will be fishing our husbands out of the ocean." Jinx said.

Her and Bumble Bee walked out of the tower, and towards the beach.

"Raven? Do you wish to go shopping for the baby?" Starfire asked, softly, flying up to her pregnant friend.

"... Sure." Raven said, getting up.

The two friends got up, and flew to the mall.

* * *

><p>"This is... Cute." Raven said, picking up a light blue onesie with a pink flower on the center.<p>

"Oh that is!" Starfire gushed. Raven smiled, putting it in the buggy.

The two friends ended up spending about a hundred bucks on clothes, blankets, and toys.

As they were leaving the store, they saw their kids walking toward them.

"Hey mom. What's up?" Jayda asked, hugging her mom.

"Nothing. Just went shopping for your sister. Can I talk to you for a second?" Raven asked.

Jayda nodded, walking off with her mom.

"Yeah what is it?" Jayda asked. Raven stopped, turning to her daughter.

"I haven't asked yet, so don't get your hopes up. But how would you feel if we moved into the tower?" Raven asked.

"Seriously? Cool! I'd love it! But it be harder to hide my bump, cause no other adult besides you knows I'm..." Jayda trailed off.

"I know. But I'll asked Brandyn's dad later today and sees what he says okay?" Raven said.

"Okay cool." Jayda said, a hand on her stomach.

"Well I best get going, see you when you get home." Raven said, flying off.

As she did, she frowned when she thought of her unborn daughter.

This baby wouldn't have a mother...

* * *

><p>"Nightwing... Can I talk to you about something?" Raven asked, entering his office.<p>

"Yeah sure what?" He asked, turning to his friend and adopted little sister.

"Since, I won't be around much longer, I was wondering if me and Jayda could move into the tower." Raven asked.

"Sure. But... Why?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"I will be dead by the time my baby takes her third breath. Jayda needs a family to help her." Raven explained.

"So you're doing this for your daughters?" Nightwing questioned, earning a nod from Raven.

"Yes. If it wasn't for them, and my future untimely death, we'd still be living in the loft." Raven said.

"Okay, I'll discuss it with the others when you two go back home." He said.

"Thanks." Raven smiled, before leaving the room.

As she left, she bumped into BB.

"Uhh hey. So you might be moving in?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, maybe. It'll be best for my daughters." Raven said.

"Yeah. So, who exactly _is _Jayda's dad?" He asked.

"You don't know him. None of you do." Raven lied.

"Ohh. Does he know Jayda's his?" BB asked.

"He's met her, but he doesn't know she's his." Raven explained softly.

"Does she know that's her dad?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"Okay. So I guess I'll see you at the next ultra sound..." Garfield asked.

"Yeah. See you then." Raven said, as they walked their seperate ways.


	15. Chapter 14

***Fourteen***

"You should name her Alexus." Jayda told her mother.

"That's a nice name." BB said, eyes not leaving the tv.

"You should call _your _daughter Alexus." Raven hissed in her ear.

"Nope. It doesn't go with Cassandra. AT least not to me anyway." Jayda whispered back.

Raven glared at her daughter, angrilly.

"Fine. How much do you like Alexus?" Raven asked, turning to face Beast Boy.

"I like it as a first name." He answered.

"Okay then, you're little sister's name is Alexus. No quit bugging me." Raven said.

"Sweet." Jayda grinned, before walking away.

When she got to the door way, she stopped, an evil grin on her face.

"MY LITTLE SISTER'S NAME IS ALEXUS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Unfortenetly, this announcement made Xander start screaming his head off.

"Ugh! Really Jayda!" Raven groaned, covering her ears.

"Yes. Yes really." Jayda smirked.

* * *

><p>"Chelsea?" Brandyn suggested.<p>

"No. Zoey?" Jayda asked.

"Eww pass. Brittney?"

"Umm no." Jayda said, scrunching up her nose.

Both of them were laying on Brandyn's bed, trying to think of a first name for their daughter.

"This is really hard..." Brandyn complained.

Jayda was now 22 weeks pregnany, just like her mother. And still no one knew.

It was pretty easy to hid her stomach.

Jayda hadn't gotten much bigger, and her daughter hadn't gained her powers. Yet.

"How did Esme and Calvin pick out Xander's name?" Jayda asked.

"Xander was the main character in a video game they both liked." Brandyn said.

"And I don't know where they came up with Tyler." Brandyn added.

"Xander Tyler West. That's my almost 18 month old nephew." Jayda smiled.

"How hard was it for them when he was a newborn?" Jayda asked.

"Pretty hard. But it's not like they were alone. We all helped out." Brandyn said.

"Oh. Cool. What's your favorite color?" Jayda asked, randomly.

"Why...?" Brandyn asked.

"I've known you for almost six months and I just realized this." Jayda said.

"Oh. Scarlette red." Brandyn answered.

"... That's it!" Jayda cried, making Brandyn jump.

"Whoa! What is?" He yelped, turning to face her.

"Her name! Duh!" Jayda cried.

"You mean Scarlette?" Brandyn asked. Jayda nodded.

"Scarlette Cassandra. I like it." He said.

"And it's about damn time too!" Jayda sighed with relief. Brandyn chuckled, kissing her.

* * *

><p>"Garfield! Pick a middle name!" Raven snapped, cooking her self a burrito.<p>

"Rose." He yelled back.

"There you go Jayda, your sister has a name. Now quit fucking bugging me." Raven said.

She sat down at the table, taking a bite of her finished burrito.

"Could you make me a tofu burrito?" Jayda asked hopefully.

"Ask the green thing that knocked me up." Raven said, pointing to BB.

Cyborg and Flash fell off the couch laughing.

"Dudes! Not cool!" Garfield groaned, glaring at his friend.

"Hey! How's gonna make me a tofu burrito?" Jayda huffed, arms crossed.

Garfield got up, hopped over the couch, and started making her one.

"Thanks." Jayda grinned, sitting at the table beside her mother.

"So does my Granddaughter have a name?" Raven whispered. Jayda nodded.

"Scarlette Cassandra Grayson." Jayda whispered back.

"Oh that's adorable." Raven smiled.

"Thanks." Jayda said, hugging her mom.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's get ya'll packed up shall we?" Cyborg asked, as him and the others entered the loft.<p>

Raven and Jayda were going to be living in the tower.

"We'll just pack the stuff in our bedrooms and a few other things. I'm just gonna sell the furniture." Raven said.

"Okay cool. I'll go pack." Jayda said.

"We'll help." Pheonix said, her and Esme following Jayda.

The three girls entered Jayda's room, and began to pack her clothes into boxes.

"Guys. I'm scared. WHat if I make Scarlette's life miserable?" Jayda sighed, eyes watering.

"Oh you won't! You're going to be a great mom!" Pheonix said, reasuring her.

Esme gave her big sister a much needed hug.

"You'll be fine. I was the same with Xander when I was pregnant with him." She said.

"What if he comes before she's born?" She asked, tears coming out fast.

"Everything will be fine." Pheonix said. Esme nodded, agreeing with her

"I really, really hope your right." Jayda sighed, whiping her tears away with her sleeve.


	16. Chapter 15

***Fifthteen***

Raven got her old bedroom, while Jayda got one of the empty rooms.

Alexus was going to get another empty room once she was born.

However Scarlette didn't have a crib. All she had were some clothes.

Raven had gotten Jayda a basinet for Scarlette.

Jayda had hidden it away in the back of her closet until her daughter's birth.

"Alexus Rose Logan is due April 23." Raven smiled.

"Scarlette Cassandra Grayson is due on April 20." Jayda said.

They were both know 30 weeks pregnant with their daughters.

While Raven's stomach was large and easilly seen, Jayda's was not.

Her stomach was small and almost completely unnoticable.

That's probably how she'd managed to hide her pregnancy from Nightwing, Starfire, Flash, Jinx, Cyborg, Bee, and her dad for so long.

That and Scarlette still hadn't developed her powers yet.

If she was going to even have any.

"Mom? Shouldn't Lotti have some powers by now?" Jayda asked.

"Lotti?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm gonna call her when she's born." Jayda replied.

"So Scarlette's gonna be what you call her when she's in trouble?" Raven asked.

"Uh huh. Now back to my original question." Jayda said.

"Well I don't know. You didn't get powers tull around 32 weeks." Raven explained.

"So you left why...?" Jayda interigated.

"I didn't know _when _you'd get your powers! So zip it!" Raven growled.

"Whatever mom..." Jayda moaned, getting up from the couch.

"Love you too." Raven called after her, scoffing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jayda groaned, not really caring.

* * *

><p>Everyone was eating pizza, enjoying themselves.<p>

The adults were oozing fake happiness out of their pores.

In only ten short weeks, they'd loose Raven forever.

Their kids were still oblivious to this factor- even Jayda.

So until then, they'd hide their saddness, and enjoy what little time with Raven they all had left.

"Who's that?" Jayda asked, looking towards a building.

"Oh not Dr. Light..." Cyborg groaned. Jayda looked at him.

"Easy?" Jayda asked. Flash scoffed.

"_Too _easy! Xander could take him!" Flash groaned.

"Can I fight him?" Jayda asked. Everyone looked over at Raven.

"Don't get hurt. And if you need help come back." Raven said, as her daughter flew off.

"I can handle it mom." Jayda groaned.

Jayda stopped a few feet away from the pizza building.

"Everything okay?" Bumble Bee called out.

Jayda nodded, raising her arm out, her hand balled into a fist.

Her eyes began to glow stark white.

Before the others could realize what was happening, a starbolt left her fist.

It shot off towards Dr. Light, hitting him, causing him to go into a building.

"Did she just use starbolts!" Brandyn yelped.

"It's the baby. Jayda can use her powers." Raven hissed in his ear.

Good news and bad news came from that one starbolt.

Good news: Dr. Light got shipped off to jail.

Bad news: The adults thought Jayda's dad was from Tameran...

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell us you were seeing a Tameranian!" Starfire screamed at Raven.<p>

Raven sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, frustrated.

"I. Didn't!" She screamed back at Starfire.

"Well obviously you slept with one! She just used Starbolts!" Starfire snapped.

"I didn't sleep with an alien I slept with Beast Boy!" Raven snapped back.

Just as quickly as she said that, her hands clamped over her mouth, eyes wide.

"WHAT?" The adults screamed, jaws hitting the floor.

"God. About damn time too." Jayda scoffed, rolling her eyes.

She sat on the counter, taking a bite of her apple.

"You knew?" Jinx asked. Jayda nodded, taking another bite.

"Alright, prove your BB's daughter!" Cyborg dared.

Jayda put her apple down beside her, happilly turning into a blue cat.

"Whoa!" Nightwing cried, freaked out.

"She's why I left." Raven said, jabbing her thumb to her daughter.

"So where'd the Starbolts come from...?" Flash asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Lotti." Jayda smirked, turning back to normal.

"Who?" The adults asked. Jayda groaned, hopping down from the counter.

With an annoyed look on her face, she lifted up shirt, revealing her stomach.

"Congrats, you're gonna be a grandpa." She shot at Nightwing.

The ex "_Boy Wonder_" blinked twice, then fainted onto the kitchen floor.

"So when you due?" Cyborg asked.

"Three days _before _mom is." Jayda said.

"Seriously?" Starfire asked. Jayda nodded.

"Okay, so does she have a name?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Scarlette Cassandra Grayson." Jayda said, continuing to eat her apple.

"Beast Boy? Are you okay?" Raven asked, waving her hand infront of him.

BB was just like a statue, totally frozen.

"Umm, dad?" Esme asked, snapping her fingers by his ears.

"He'll be fine. He was the same way when I told him I was pregnant." Esme said, walking off.

"Esmerelda? How do you feel about all this?" Flash asked.

"Oh I _knew_." Esme smirked. Their jaws dropped again.

"You knew?" Raven cried. Esme nodded slowly.

"The only people who _didn't _about Scarlette or BB being Jayda's dad was you guys." Lexi said.


	17. Chapter 16

***Sixteen***

They bought Scarlette a crib and changing table.

She was going to share a room with Alexus once they were born.

Raven sat on the roof, watching the sun set.

"Umm hey Rae?" Garfield asked, walking up to her.

"If you're hear to yell at me for me hiding Jayda from you, I don't wanna hear it." Raven growled.

"I'm not here to yell, I just wanna know why." He said.

"Because we both agreed it _never _happened! That's why!" Raven cried, shooting up.

She know faced him, hurt in her eyes.

"We were drunk! And the next morning, we both agreed it was a mistake and to pretend it never happened!" Raven yelled.

"And I was okay with that- until I found out I was pregnant!" Raven cried.

"And the only reason I didn't run this time is because I'm going to die!" Raven muttered the last part.

"And I couldn't do that to you a second time!" She cried, before flying off.

"Rae! Raven stop!" Garfield yelled, flying after her.

* * *

><p>"Where are they going?" Jayda asked, looking out the window.<p>

Esme looked up from watching Xander play with blocks, to see her dad and Raven flying away.

"Who knows. She's already pregnant." Esme shrugged, going back to watching Xander.

"Do you think I should follow them?" Jayda asked her sister.

"No. Dad just found out you were his daughter yesterday. Give them some time alone." Esme said.

"Alright. Esme?" Jayda aksed, turning her attention to her sister.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What's your middle name?" Jayda asked.

"McKenzie. Esmerelda McKenzie Logan." Esme answered, smirking.

"You should change your last name to Logan." Nightwing told Jayda.

"I _can't_." She said, scoffing. Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Starfire asked, just as confused as her husband was.

"It's my _middle _name." Jayda said, rolling her eyes.

"It is?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. Jayda Logan Roth." Jayda answered.

* * *

><p>"Ooh! Oww!" Jayda hissed, waking up in the middle of the night.<p>

She turned and looked at the clock. _2:18 a.m._

It was three weeks later. Scarlette was due in six weeks.

Just as Jayda was about to get up, she felt a rush of water between her legs.

Her eyes went wide, as she let out an annoyed groan.

"Son of a bitch!" She hissed, grabbing her phone.

She texted Brandyn: _Get to my room ASAP!_

A few minutes later, Brandyn entered her room, still half asleep.

"Wha...t?" He moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Brandyn! My water broke!" Jayda hissed.

Brandyn quickly turned on the lights, eyes wide with fear.

"Are. You. Sure?" He asked, freaking out. Jayda narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ooh!" She hissed, scrunching up, clutching her stomach.

She was going through another contraction.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" Brandyn said, going towards her.

"No." Jayda hissed.

"What do you mean _no_?" Brandyn questioned.

Jayda grabbed Brandyn's shirt collar, balling it up in her fists.

"There is a 25% chance our daughter could be _green_! Do you want me to deliver a green baby in a hospital?" She growled.

Brandyn quickly shook his head no, scared.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the others woke to crying.<p>

"What the fuck...?" Nightwing groaned, sitting up.

"Umm, someone had their baby..." Starfire moaned, rolling over.

"Cool..." Nightwing yawned, laying back down.

_Three... Two... One..._

"What?" They yelped, running out of the room.

They ran towards Jayda's room, since it was the closets.

They were stopped by the others, awwing.

They made their way through and saw Jayda laying on the bed, out of breath.

Brandyn was holding an infant in a small light pink blanket.

"Hey there sweetie. Daddy's got you. Daddy's here." Brandyn said, rocking his daughter.

"She's beautiful." Pheonix smiled, hugging Jayda.

"Thanks. Wanna know the best part? She's not green." Jayda smirked.

"Oh shit." Raven groaned.

"What now?" Jayda huffed, annoyed.

"My water just broke." Raven said, fighting back tears.

"Okay, I'm _not _delivering another baby!" Brandyn cried.


	18. Chapter 17

***Seventeen***

Cyborg carried Raven down to the infermary, hooking up the fetal monitor.

"How long till she comes out?" Raven asked, not wanting Alexus to come out.

"You're only dialated one centimeter, so it could take as long as 30 hours." He said.

"Good. The longer the better." Raven laughed.

"Cy? I know you can't save me, but can you keep alive long enough to hold her?" Raven asked, eyes watering.

She could honestly say she'd _never _been more scared in her life.

Not even when Trigon cam back to raid the earth.

"I will. I promise." Cyborg said, nodding. Raven smiled, mouthing the word "_Thanks_."

* * *

><p>It was twelve hours later, and Jayda was now on her feet.<p>

Her mother was now dialated five centimeters.

And soon she'd be dead, leaving Alexus and Jayda motherless.

"Is there anything I can get you? Ice, a book?" Jinx asked, holding Raven's hand.

"Yeah. Jayda. I need to talk to her." Raven said. Jinx nodded, walking off.

"Oh and Jinx?" Raven called. Jinx stopped, turning around.

"I don't care if you have to drag her by her hair, get her down here." Raven said.

Jinx nodded, leaving the infermary.

"Jayda? Your mom would like your company." Jinx said.

Jayda was changing Scarlette's diaper.

"Okay, just give me a minute. Just long enough to give Lotti to her dad." Jayda said, picking up Scarlette.

"She's beautiful." Jinx smiled.

"Thanks. She's one of the best things thats happen to me in a long time." Jayda smiled.

She gave Scarlette to Brandyn, then followed Jinx down to the infermary.

* * *

><p>"Hey momma, how are you feeling?" Jayda asked, laying in the bed beside Raven.<p>

Jinx closed the door, leaving the two of them to talk in piece.

"Good. Only a few more hours." Raven said, faking a smile.

"Cool." Jayda smiled, tracing patterns on her mom's large stomach with he fingers.

Raven chuckled, smiling at her daughters silliness.

"Hey, I want you to tell me what you think I should do differently." Raven said.

_Not like it really matters, I'll be dead by the time Alexus is ten minutes old. _Raven thought.

"Okay. I think you should let her have just a little more freedom. And you should take her to Azarath." Jayda said.

"And, if she wants a piercing, let her get it." Jayda said.

"You still want that tonuge ring don't you?" Raven asked, eye brow raised.

"Yes!" Jayda cried, giggling. Raven smiled.

"You can have one." Raven told her. Jayda sat up, looking at her.

"Really?" She asked, smiling widely.

"Yeah. You have a daughter- might as well have a tonuge ring." Raven said.

"Sweet!" Jayda whooped.

* * *

><p>"Eight centimeters, just a few more hours." Cyborg told Raven and Jayda.<p>

"Nice, then we get to meet Alex." Jayda smiled.

"Alex?" Raven asked. Jayda nodded.

"Yeah. I can't call her Lexi, that's his daughters name!" She cried, pointing to Cyborg. Cyborg chuckled.

"Alright. Alex and Lotti." Raven sighed, excepting defeat.

"Haven't you ever heard of calling them by their _real _names?" Garfield asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey daddy." Jayda said, smiling.

"Hey BB." Raven smiled at him as well.

"So how's everything?" BB asked, walking towards Cyborg.

"Eight centimeters." Cyborg said, frowning. BB frowned as well.

"What's wrong?" Jayda asked, eyebrow raised.

"They're just frowning at the thought of _two _babies crying in the middle of the night instead of _one_." Raven smirked.

"Oh yeah. Well, I'm gonna go feed Lotti, love you mom." Jayda said, kissing her mom's cheek, before leaving.

"Love you too." Raven said, smiling.

As soon as Jayda left, she turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"You _still _haven't told her?" Cyborg asked, arms crossed.

"How do you expet me to?" Raven cried.

"How would _you _tell Lexi you were going to be dead by midnight?" Raven asked him, eyes narrowed.

"I- uh... Um... I-" Cyborg studdered.

"Yeah. Thought so." Raven scoffed.

* * *

><p>"Okay Rae, nine centimeters." Cyborg said addly, just twenty minutes later.<p>

"Okay. So I guess it's time to say goodbye." Raven said, saddly.

"Yeah, want me to get Jayda?" He asked. Raven shook her head no.

"Just Star, Jinx, and Bee." Raven said. Cyborg sighed, walking off.

"And Scarlette! I wanna hold my grandbaby one last time." Raven called after him.

* * *

><p>"Take care of her." Raven told her friends, as she held Scarlette in her arms.<p>

"Who? Jayda, Scarlette, or Alexus?" Bumble Bee questioned, smirking.

"All of them. Help Jayda with Scarlette when she needs it. Basically be their mother." Raven said.

"Okay." Jinx said, kissing her forehead. Suddenly Starfire started crying.

"Star? Everything okay?" Bumble Bee asked. Starfire shook her head no.

"We just got you back, and now we're going to loose you again. It's not fair." Starfire cried, her face in her hands.

"Star, it won't make any difference. Nothing will. It's my time." Raven said, holding Starfire's hand.

Cyborg came into check on Raven.

"Guys...?" He asked, getting the girls attentions.

"Yes?" Raven asked, looking at him.

"It's time to push." He answered.


	19. Chapter 18

***Eighteen***

"Okay Raven- push!" Cyborg ordered. Raven pushed, screaming in pain.

"God! This fucking hurts!" Raven cried, her face showing extreme agony.

"Rae, I can see her head." Cyborg told her, looking Raven in the eyes.

"Oh God... She's coming fast!" Raven gasped. Cyborg nodded.

"Okay, I need you to push as hard as you can okay?" Cyborg asked.

Raven nodded, pushing with all of her might.

"Whoa!" Cyborg yelped, now holding a screaming Alexus.

"Oh God- is she okay?" Raven asked, concerned.

"Yeah. She's perfect." Cyborg said, cutting her umbelical cord.

"Stay with me Rae." Cyborg said, cleaning up Alexus.

Less then a minute after her birth, Alexus Rose Logan was wrapped in a blanket, and layed on her mothers chest.

"Hey baby. Hey baby girl. I'm your mommy." Raven said, as she started crying.

"I'm so sorry I won't be with you when you grow up. I wish I could though." Raven sobbed.

Silently, Raven layed down, eyes drooping to a close.

Alexus still held firmly in her arms.

Cyborg sighed, fighting back his tears. He picked up Alexus from Raven's arms, and carried her upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! She's beautiful!" Esme cried, her and Jayda looking at their new baby sister.<p>

Only the adults noticed Cyborg's saddness.

"Can I see my daughter?" Garfield asked, walking towards his best friend.

"Yeah. Here she is." Cyborg said, handing the infant over to her dad.

"Has Rae held her?" He asked. Cyborg nodded.

"I'm gonna check on my mom." Jayda said, leaving the room.

As soon as she did, Starfire began crying.

"Mom? Mom what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Brandyn asked.

Starfire shook her head no, a hand over her mouth.

"Raven died giving birth to Alexus..." Cyborg frowned.

"Why didn't you tell Jayda! Why didn't you stop her?" Esme yelled.

"She knew! She knew she was going to die!" Starfire sobbed.

"We tried to get her to tell Jayda, but she wouldn't- she couldn't!" Starfire wailed.

Jinx started crying, though not as loud as Starfire.

Wally pulled his wife in for a hug, allowing the sorceress to sob into his chest.

* * *

><p>Brandyn slowly walked down to the infermary.<p>

He saw Jayda laying beside her mother, her back facing him.

"Jayda?" He asked, making sure she was okay.

"Unless you know how to bring my mom back, I don't wanna hear it." Jayda hissed.

Okay, so she wasn't fine...

"Jayda, I'm really sorry about your mom." Brandyn said to his girlfriend.

"She always told me I was the reason we moved back to Jump..." Jayda sighed.

"I guess this is what she meant. Brandyn?" Jayda asked, sitting up and facing him.

"Yeah Jay?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Did she know she was going to die?" SHe asked, tears filling up her eyes.

"I... I don't know..." Brandyn sighed, lying to her.

"Okay..." Jayda said, getting up, whiping her palms on her pant legs.

She turned around, kissed Raven on the cheek, and pulled the blanket over her.

* * *

><p>Two days. Alexus was now two days old, and Raven had been dead for two days.<p>

It was now time for her funeral.

"Uh, Jayda? How would you like us to bury your mother?" Beast Boy asked his daughter.

"We're not; I'm taking her back to Azarath tomorrow morning." Jayda said, sitting on the couch.

For the past two days, Brandyn had been the one taking care of Scarlette- not Jayda.

"Oh. Okay. Want any of us to go with you?" Cyborg asked.

"No. I'll be gone for a few days. No more then a week." She explained, going to her room to pack.

Brandyn sighed from the couch, bottle feeding Scarlette, while Jinx fed Alexus.

Jayda took her book bag, and completely emptied it.

She packed ten days worth of clothes, pajamas, underwear and socks.

She grabbed her art bag, and put in all three of her sketch books, her song book, and her poems.

She grabbed all her pictures of her mom, her dad, Esme, Calvin, Pheonix, Lexi, and Brandyn.

And also the photos of Jinx, Flash, Bumble Bee, Cyborg, Nightwing, and Starfire.

And Scarlette, Xander, and Alexus. After an hour, she was fully 100% packed.

She sighed, looking out her bedroom window at the moon.

She grabbed a piece of paper and pencil, sat down at her desk, and began to write.

* * *

><p>It was seven in the morning.<p>

Jayda and Raven were ready to go back to Azarath.

"Bye guys." Jayda said, smiling, waving goodbye.

Though her smile was fake...

She hugged everyone goodbye, kissing Brandyn and Scarlette.

"Sure you don't need any help?" Calvin asked. Jayda nodded.

"Bye baby sis. Don't be a handful for dad ok?" Jayda said, talking to Alexus.

"We'll see you in a week, okay?" Nightwing said. Jayda nodded.

Jayda and Raven went through the portal to Azarath, leaving Titans Tower.

* * *

><p>The next day, Esme entered her older sister's room, needing a pen.<p>

"C'mon! She always has pens!" Esme groaned, searching the desk.

She noticed a folded up piece of paper.

Being nosy, she grabbed it, unfolding it, reading it's contents.

Her eyes widened at what it said.

"Nightwing! Nightwing!" She screamed, running out of the room with the paper.

"What?" He asked, as she ran up to him in the common room, where everyone else was.

She handed him the paper, panting hard.

"Found this... In Jayda's... Room." She panted, trying to catch her breath.

Nightwing read it, swearing under his breath as he slammed it down onto the table.

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked.

"She's not coming back..." He ighed, shaking his head.

"What?" Brandyn cried, grabbing the paper.

_When I leave, it'll be the last time you see me._

_I'll see you, but you won't know I'm there._

_It's for the best... Scarlette doesn't need me as a mother._

_Besides, I'll just end up killing everyone when Trigon comes._

_Don't bother looking for me in Azarath. By the time you find this, I'll be gone._

_I love you guys so much, and I'm sorry for doing this._

_But not enough to stay..._

_Love,_

_Jayda._


End file.
